the_oder_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Quotes
The Oder Roblox Horror Movie Quotes & Emotes This page is for quotes that were told inside the movie. Like player's voices, what they said during the movie scenes. This page has all the quotes that were told from the movie & emotions that they acted during the movie. There are quotes in their pages we created already: Pankayz (Pan ), Zerophyx (Zee or Z), Chad , & Annabeth . Below is a list of quotes and emotions. Their name is next to their action or quote they said. Gook Luck! Movie Quotes (The Oder Roblox Horror Movie Part 1) What is taking Jamal so long? Oh, he's bringing his girl friend. I thought he didn't do online dating. *Whisper* Shh, there he is. So, where's your girl friend? Oh, she's coming. *Jenna laughs* *ccynjyn, AGirlTiana, & ImAvaTheGirl jums in a fright* Uhh... Hey. Nice to meet you. *Jenna whispers* These are my friends. *Jenna whispers* They're just friends. Can I talk to you, Jamal, privately? What's wrong, this isn't like you. You never online dated before. Come on, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. I can't talk right now, see's watching us. I don't care! She's changed you. You've only been dating for a day. Shut up! Don't be so loud, she can hear you! Wa-... where she go? *AGirlTiana & ItsJamalTheBoy becomes shocked* *Zee glides on the hang glider with Pan* I never knew how much I love hang gliding! School is about to start, Zero. We gotta go! And he sticks the landing! Ta-da! *Intercom* School assembly in the, auditorium. Now, please! *PAn & Zee enters the auditorium* Guys, when we are having soccer practice, please keep your vehicles off the field. *Students start to laugh* Hey! It's not funny! I'm looking at you, Chad! *Zee looks at Jenna* Zee, Zee, you ok? Oh, yeah, i'm cool. *School bell rings* *Pan & Zee goes to their lockers* Hey, who's that new girl? Oh, that's Jenna.I heard she got banned from other servers. For what? Nobody knows. People get banned from, ROBLOX? Don't think about it too much, okay? There's nothing about it. Anyways, i'll see you in class. *Pan waves goodbye to Zee* *She goes away* *School bell rings* *Jenna disappears, Zee becomes surprise about her* Zee & Pan goes to the Chemistry* Chad starts to fly with a potion* Check this out. I can fly bro! Classmates laughing* Today, we'll be learning about safety energy, so today we'll be straight on the manual. Today everyone turn to page, 122. *Students starts to groan* Safety is everybody's responsibility, and safety is the environment... *Zee looks at Jenna staring at him outside on the road* What the heck... *Chad explodes the potion* What the heck, Chad! *Fire alarm activates* *Everyone in the chemistry evacuates* Did you see her outside? She was watching me. Just take it as a complement. That someone is stalking me? Maybe she just really likes you... Ugh. You're no help. *At the cafeteria* Do you think i'm crazy?! I'm not crazy! Dude, she's after me! Dude, it's all in your head! *Chad looks at Jenna behind Zee* Oh, hey, Jenna. *Chad waves at her* *Zee runs away from her* Oh, no, no, no, no, no! *Chad talks to Pan at the school exit* I don't know, he seems obviously suspicious. It's okay, I think we can get over it. Adios, Pan. See ya. *Zee comes to her* Hey, are you doing okay? Yeah, I think I overreacted a bit. Glad you're going to terms with it. Ugh, I forgot something in my locker. Hurry up! It's getting dark. I'll just see you tommorow. *Zee goes upstairs in the school to his locker* *Jenna starts to laugh* *Zee jumps in a fright and runs down* *Zee starts panting* *He goes into his dorm* Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep... *Dreams* *Wakes up* *Sees Jenna is at the window looking at him* *Knocks on the dorm door* Hey, you doing okay? *Pan thinks in mind* Oh my god, not this again. Look, Zee you gotta calm down. How could she have been standing there? Your dorm is on the second floor. At around 3am she was watching me! You just had a nightmare. I'm not stupid, I know dreams of realility, Pan! *Sighs* It's a saturday. I'm just asking if you want to go camping today. No I'm not going. You just had a nightmare. IT... WAS... REAL...! Ugh, you're not the same anymore, Zee! Listen, it would me Category:Information Category:The Oder Roblox Movie Category:Quotes